Story Time
by lyke oh snap
Summary: Kiba decides to tell Hinata a little story. Inspired by Kyoko.Kuro.No.Chou


**A/N: **So this was the love bunny given to me by Kyoko.Kuro.No.Chou. We were talking and she said "I just really want to hear Shino say 'things should be this hard!!'" And we started talking, and this is the result: a crazy fanfiction in which Kiba tries to lessen the level of innocence of our dear Hinata. Please enjoy!

* * *

"I tell ya, Hinata, there's something weird going

on between those two."

"Kiba! How could you say something like that? It's rude and it's-"

"Very suspicious!" Kiba finished. "I swear it, Hinata!"

The shy girl just stared with her big translucent eyes at the boy sitting next to her. They were at Ichiraku and somehow they had gotten onto a very awkward topic…

The blue haired girl poked her index fingers together. "I don't know, Kiba," she blushed. "Sasuke seems to really dislike Naruto."

"It's all an act, _I'm telling you_!" He yelled, then Kiba brought his voice down to a low whisper. "I bet they bone every night."

"Kiba!" Hinata's face was exceptionally red. "They do not!"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous of Sasuke," Kiba trailed, looking away exasperatedly.

Hinata stared down at her lap, her fingers still poking.

Kiba looked over at his friend. She was so shy and innocent…

"I bet they start off fightin', ya know, like they usually do. First over something stupid like what color Sasuke's hair is and then it escalates into a fight for 'dominance' as Naruto and Sasuke's tongues battle it out."

Although Kiba was looking very nonchalant, cleaning his finger nails with the end of a chopstick, he reveled in the fact that Hinata let out a small "eep" at the images no doubt playing through her mind's eye. Kiba stole a glance at Hinata, eyes wide and cheeks crimson. Ooho! This was going to be fun.

"Then their hands would start to roam, you know? And Sasuke's fingers would brush over Naruto's hips and finger the slight, growing bulge in his pants, and Naruto would gasp"—Kiba let out a breathy moan—"and say 'Sasuke-teme, please!' in a voice that would drive Sasuke mad. Then he'd grab the stupid dolt and hurry him to his house, as they would have most likely been training before hand.

"And, in the rush to get to Sasuke's house, the two would talk dirty to each other or something." Kiba tried to picture the stoic Sasuke saying anything sensual and erotic, but was afraid Hinata would faint or die of blood loss via nosebleed if he said any of the things he _knew_ Sasuke would say, so he refrained. Naruto on the other hand…

Kiba raised the timbre of his voice and took in a few hurried breaths. " 'Oh, Sasuke-teme, I can't wait any longer! Please, just--Please!'

"And right when he'd say that, they would have just made it through Sasuke's bedroom door. Sasuke would then throw Naruto up against the door and crash his lips onto Naruto's while his hands would mess with the zipper of his outrageous orange jacket. As that was being thrown to the floor, Sasuke would trail his kisses down Naruto's jaw line to his neck and proceed to suck in that one spot that he knows will make Naruto shudder."

Kiba looked at Hinata. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide, silently and unconsciously begging him to continue, so he did.

"And Sasuke would leave his mark. And he would leave another mark, and he would mark Naruto's neck with bites and bruises. Then, he'd pin him up against the door and look him straight in the eye"—Kiba moved to look into Hinata's eyes head-on—"as he stripped him. First shirt, then pants and"—he thought a moment. _Boxers or Briefs?_ And he chose the ones that seemed mostly to fit Naruto—"his frog covered boxers would pool at the floor, leaving a very stark naked Naruto standing right in front of him.

"He would look down and be very pleased. A certain part of Naruto's anatomy would be standing at attention, 'cause he'd be pretty turned on with all the shit Sasuke was doing to him." _Come on, everybody knows that Sasuke is fuckin' mean as hell in bed, and Naruto totally gives off that 'submissive' vibe. Bitch, please._

"Grabbing him, Sasuke would throw Naruto across the room to land on the bed with a loud but muffled thump and stalk over, slowly shedding pieces of his clothing while watching Naruto whimper on the bed in front of him. Finally, as he would reach the bed, he'd step out of his shorts and stare hungrily at Naruto before pushing his legs up and apart and lowering his head to tongue fuck Nar-"

"What?!"

Hinata's face was bright red, and she was failing miserably at hiding it with her hands.

"Just calm down, Hinata, Naruto would probably be very used to the sick, weird, twisted demands of Sasuke, his _lover_." He emphasized the word; after all, he _was_ trying to prove a point. "Besides, it feels good."

Kiba continued his story before Hinata could form the question shouting out in her mind.

"Naruto would be lost in the ecstasy and start to let out shallow pants," he mocked a face of pure pleasure and imitated his imaginary Naruto before resuming his story.

"And when Sasuke wouldn't be able to control himself under the barrage of provocative sounds issuing from Naruto, he'd push Naruto's legs up to his chest and lean over then to look Naruto straight in the eye. Then, ever so darkly, he'd say 'I just can't control myself when you make those sounds, Naruto-kun'. And he would gaze on as he would plunge himself into the body of-"

"Um, Kiba?" Hinata was staring intently at her fingers; face still a deep shade of red. "Do you really think Naruto w-would, um, b-b-bottom?"

"But of course!" Kiba exclaimed. "I mean, come _on_, Hinata! There's no way _Sasuke_ would, and that blonde idiot totally isn't the man in their relationship."

Once again, Kiba continued before Hinata's confusion led her to ask more questions. Hinata really _was_ innocent… Oh, well.

"Sasuke would pound Naruto into the bed and raise his legs onto his shoulders and then higher as he'd drive deeper into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. Naruto would cry out and scrape his nails across Sasuke's shoulders and back, digging deeper with each thrust. Soon, the heat building in the pit of his stomach would cause Naruto to go over the edge and-"

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"I'm exhausted,"

Kiba let out a laugh. "Well, speak of the devil, it's Naruto and Sasuke," he said, turning away from the blushing Hinata to face the street and the two fellows walking down it to join them at Ichiraku.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a hoarse voice. "Were you guys talking about us?"

"Well, actually, I was just telling Hinata that-"

"No, we weren't!" Hinata squeaked interrupting Kiba. "How was training? You trained today, right?" She managed to squeak out. She was really hoping…

The two new boys looked at each other and Naruto said, "Yeah, we did for a while before coming here to meet you guys."

Hinata sighed with relief. "So how was it?"

"Hard as always," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What he means is," said Naruto quickly, "it was very rough. I mean, it was good. I mean, it was very climactic!"

Sasuke shook his head as Kiba roared with laughter, and Hinata blushed, the images that were brought on by Kiba playing over and over in her head.

"Let's just go, dobe," Sasuke said, getting up.

"Stop by again sometime, Sasuke!" Kiba laughed and punched Sasuke playfully (and somewhat hard) on the shoulder.

A flash of pain crossed his features at the touch.

"Wha, you okay, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I just, uh, got some scratches during training." He straightened up and turned to leave, grabbing Naruto's jacket sleeve possessively and saying "We'd better leave for the second round of training."

As Naruto was being pulled off, Kiba noticed the little hickeys on Naruto's neck. He laughed.

"So what'd I tell ya, Hinata? Huh? What'd I tell ya?"

Hinata's face was burning up and she was staring at Kiba with a look he could not place.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I don't… I don't understand…"

"Hinata," he smirked, placing his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "maybe you need another story."

-End

* * *

Okay! So please rate and review! :D This was a fun little thing to write. I hope I did it justice, Kyo-chan. I love you!


End file.
